Inéluctable désir
by Juju10110
Summary: George a changé, Fred le voit. Mais il n'imagine pas à quel point leur relation va en être chamboulé. Lemon, twincest, relation explicite plus ou moins consentie. Pas de viol.


**Bonjour a tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS... Et plein d'autres fics en attentes pour ceux que ca intéressent ^^**

 **Alors cet OS est juste un prétexte pour faire du lemon comme d'hab ^^, il y a donc des scènes de sexe entre hommes et notamment entre frères, donc pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas... Au revoir !**

 **Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et tout le bla bla ...**

 **Même si ma merveilleuse beta est passée par la, il reste peut être des fautes... Je m'en excuse par avance !**

 **Il me reste donc a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**

 **Inéluctable désir**

Fred Weasley a toujours été le jumeau qu'on remarque le plus, et c'est sans doute pourquoi chacun pense qu'il est celui qui a le plus d'autorité. Mais ce n'est pas son avis. Il n'est pas celui qui prend les décisions, il n'est pas celui qui a le plus de caractère, il n'est pas celui qui assume et fait front.

Une bouche chaude vient se coller à son cou, le détournant de ses pensées, augmentant encore la chaleur qui embrase son corps. Ses doigts se crispent plus fort sur le dossier du canapé, ses genoux poussent plus fort sur l'assise, son bassin se mouvant avec plus de force. Entre ses cuisses, d'autre cuisses, tendres, musclés, recouvertes par le tissus rêche d'un jean. La friction est un tourment qui ne s'arrête pas. Son corps est un brasier, parcouru de frisson délicieux. Sa tête est brûlante de désir.

Dans l'entrée résonne des coups sur la porte, parfois accompagnés de son nom.

« Fred ? Fred je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi ! »

Il ne se lève pas, se mordant au contraire plus fort les lèvres. Sur son torse dénudé, la bouche chaude se promène, accompagné de dents et d'une langue. Divine lorsqu'elle s'enroule autour de l'un de ses téton. Une morsure, douce torture. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappe. Sonore

Les coups contre la porte s'arrêtent. Une voix tremblante.

« Fred ? »

Moins tremblante que la sienne tandis qu'il gémit de nouveau. Une autre se mêle, souffle assuré. Exigeant son entière attention.

« Fred. »

Il lui accorde bien volontiers. Il a déjà dit plus haut qu'il n'était pas le plus fort. La bouche de nouveau dans son cou tire et pince et aspire. Et Fred halète et s'agrippe plus fort. Des mains courent dans son dos, le long de ses côtes, caressent, pressent, attirent. Pulpe douce, texture soyeuse. Elles déboutonnent son pantalon, tirant un peu. Puis s'infiltrent sous le tissu, se posent sur ses fesses. Dures, autoritaires, elles le guident plus fort.

Fred manifeste son contentement plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son pénis est dur, plus dur qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il presse son bassin plus fort encore, creusant son dos. Contre son ventre, un autre, plat, agité par la même respiration erratique. Contre son torse, des formes douces, fermes, tétons dressés qui frottent contre les siens. Contre sa peau, une autre peau, chaude et souple, recouverte de la même chair de poule, parcouru par le même désir brûlant.

Il sent son pantalon être baissé un peu plus. Pas encore assez pour ce qu'il attend. Il ne sait pas combien de temps encore il va tenir. Tout est trop fort, trop bon, et en même temps pas assez. Il ne prête plus attention à la personne qui frappe encore contre le bois de la porte et qui l'appelle. À ses oreilles ne résonnent plus que les bruits obscènes de deux corps qui se veulent, respirations coupés, murmures autoritaires, gémissements suppliants.

Sa bouche cherche et trouve une autre bouche. À l'intérieur il goûte son propre goût, et celui de l'autre. Ils s'embrassent. Passionnément. Et Fred gémit et quémande, esclave consentant. Son corps est couvert de sueur, et plus bas, d'autre chose. Il a envie, comme il n'a jamais eu envie. Pleinement conscient, entièrement consentant, totalement offert. Derrière ses paupières closes, des images qu'il ne devrait pas aimer, pas connaître. Et qu'il appelle de tout son être. Il ne peut plus attendre, il veut plus, plus de chaleur, plus de désir, plus de plaisir, plus de tout. Ça lui échappe, tellement suppliant.

« George ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La guerre n'a pas été facile, mais ils sont plus chanceux que beaucoup. C'est ce que pense Fred Wealsey tandis qu'il regarde distraitement l'oreille manquante de son frère jumeaux. Harry Potter a vaincu, puis disparu. Personne ne sait où il est, et malgré les recherches, il reste introuvable.

Presque six mois que la guerre a pris fin. La vie a repris son court. Ron et Hermione, ses parents, tous au Terrier. Percy au ministère, Bill en France. Ginny inconsolable. Et eux, chez eux sur le Chemin de Travers.

Ils ont repris le rythme confortable de leurs expériences, ensemble. La boutique de farces et attrapes de nouveaux ouverte, ils redonnent le sourire aux sorciers et sorcières durement éprouvés. Il faut faire oublier au moins un peu toutes les horreurs qui s'étalent chaque jour en première page du journal. Fred n'a jamais aimé s'appesantir sur sa tristesse et sa colère. George non plus.

Ils ont aussi repris possession de leur appartement, juste au-dessus de la boutique. Une grande pièce à vivre, un parquet en bois qui grince et craque. Des fauteuils confortables. Des photographies d'eux, de leur famille, de leurs amis. Une cuisine séparée de la salle par un bar. Une particularité encore peu commune à cette époque. Des couleurs vives, pour trancher. Deux chambres. Chacune avec un grand lit, des tapis confortables. De la chaleur. Du moins dans celle qui leur sert. L'autre reste vide d'occupant. Depuis leur retour, ils n'ont pas pu dormir loin l'un de l'autre. Un constat difficile à accepter pour les deux adultes. De grandes et larges fenêtres, de la lumière. Tout ce qu'il leur faut pour oublier un peu. Pour retrouver sourire et entrain.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Fred. Après tout ils sont censés être identique. Même taille haute, même cheveux roux et courts. Même yeux bleus lumineux. Même peau blanche parsemé de taches plus sombres. Les différences sont pourtant nombreuses. La courbe d'une mâchoire plus carré. Un corps un peu plus large, massif. Une attitude plus discrète où l'autre est plus joueur. Personne ne voit cela. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont pareils que cela saute aux yeux de Fred.

Mais depuis leur retour, George a beaucoup de mal à sourire de nouveau. Personne ne s'en rend compte. Il est le seul à le remarquer. À surprendre les longs regards scrutateurs que son jumeau pose parfois sur lui. À voir ses poings et ses mâchoires si serrés de contrariété. À entendre ses reniflements dédaigneux. Parfois Fred se sent comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas grandi alors que son frère, identique copie de lui-même, est devenu un adulte. Cela le rend triste.

Et triste n'est pas un mot qui peut s'appliquer à Fred Weasley. Il est gai, souriant, extraverti, débonnaire. Les lèvres perpétuellement étirés en un sourire joyeux, la bouche pleine de paroles sarcastiques et drôles. L'esprit occupé par sa prochaine blague. Et par son jumeau.

George. Celui que tout le monde considère comme son ombre. Plus posé, plus sage. Mais non moins souriant et blagueur.

Les autres pensent que parce qu'il est moins expressif que lui, George est celui qui le suit. Ce n'est pas vrai. George est le seul à qui il est incapable de dire non. Et il est le seul qui puisse lui faire renoncer à quelque chose. C'est sa voix de la raison, ou de la déraison.

Fred soupire doucement, les mains posés sur le rebord de l'évier, regardant distraitement la vaisselle se faire. Il n'aime pas être aussi préoccupé. Même si cela concerne son frère. Ce soir, ils sont invités à une fête. Bonne musique, whisky Pur Feu et anciens camarades. Ils vont y retrouver notamment des membres de l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondor, dont la jolie Angelina Johnson. Il espère beaucoup de cette soirée. Et même s'il aime beaucoup George, s'inquiéter pour lui ne va pas l'aider à renouer avec l'ancienne poursuiveuse.

Soudain, des mains se posent sur sa taille tandis qu'un corps chaud, un peu plus massif, se colle au sien. Une nouvelle et étrange lubie de son jumeau. Ils se sont déjà enlacé, ont toujours de manière général été proche. Mais ces étreintes sont différentes et mettent Fred mal à l'aise. Il n'ose pourtant pas en parler. Dans ces moments, George est tellement proche qu'il sent littéralement tout son corps pressé contre le sien. Ses mains, ses bras qui l'entourent et caressent parfois doucement son ventre. Et puis surtout, son visage, niché dans son cou, sa bouche, son souffle contre sa peau sensible. Parfois même des baisers tendres et appuyés. Ils n'ont jamais été à proprement parler normaux, mais cela. C'est trop différent. Fred le sent confusément. C'est trop dangereux.

Heureusement, cela ne dure jamais longtemps. Et ensuite, George s'éloigne, redevient un peu comme avant. Alors Fred se tait. Laisse faire. Après tout, ce ne sont que des étreintes entre frères.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fête bat son plein. Fred ne s'est plus autant amusé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Lee Jordan, en maître de cérémonie, fait circuler boissons et nourritures. Plus souvent le premier que le second en réalité. Ce qui contribue sans doute largement à l'effervescence ambiante.

La musique raisonne dans leurs corps, favorisant les rapprochements. Fred a passé la soirée auprès d'Angelina, et de quelques autres. Ils se tournent autour, se regardent, se sourient, se séduisent. Et même s'il garde un œil sur son jumeau, il s'amuse.

Sans savoir exactement comment, il se retrouve pris dans un jeu moldu, consistant à faire tourner une bouteille et à donner des gages. Fred est enivré. Par l'alcool, par la musique, par les rires. Par le regard de braise d'Angelina. C'est son tour enfin. Le verre glisse sur le sol, produisant un étrange son. S'arrête sur la jolie métisse qu'il peine à quitter des yeux. L'assemblé explose en rire et en moquerie. Sans savoir vraiment comment, il est soudain enfermé dans un petit placard, son corps pressé contre celui de sa partenaire de jeu. Ils se regardent quelques instants, incertain de la marche à suivre. Fred sent son corps s'échauffer, pressé contre les formes douces et fermes. La poitrine de la jeune fille se gonfle au grès de ses respirations. Ses yeux fixés sur lui, pétillants et incertains, tandis que ses lèvres charnues s'étirent en un sourire hésitant. Et il ne peut plus s'en détacher.

Puis ils s'embrassent. Pas un petit baiser innocent. Un baiser ardent, passionné. Leurs lèvres se pressent, leurs langues se caressent. Il sent ses mains se poser sur son visage, le rapprochant, l'encourageant. Lui a déjà une main sur ses seins, l'autre sous sa courte jupe, trace la courbe d'une cuisse, et plus haut. Dans son pantalon, son pénis est déjà dur. Enfermé dans ce placard, ils ont la fièvre d'un désir grisant.

Et soudain, tout s'arrête. Angelina se sépare de lui, sous les rires des autres. Elle a les joues rouges, les yeux fiévreux et un sourire heureux. Lui est un peu déboussolé. Et toujours en érection. Son cerveau marche au ralenti. Il laisse Lee le conduire plus loin, prendre l'air, se calmer. Il boit encore. Et se perd dans le brouillard.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il commence à reprendre conscience. Il est debout, le bras passé autour des épaule d'une personne qu'il ne distingue pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrent pour tomber sur le spectacle du lever du soleil à travers la fenêtre. Ses paupières clignent lentement. À côté de lui une conversation.

« Ca va aller pour rentrer ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Lee Jordan. Un ami. Il se souvient. Une autre voix, plus proche.

« Oui pas de soucis. Merci pour la fête. »

George. C'est sa main qu'il sent sur sa hanche, solide. Son bras qui le maintien debout. Il se sent entraîné, forcé à faire quelques pas hésitant. Puis la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Heureusement pour lui, Fred a toujours eu un estomac à toute épreuve. De nouveau il est tiré par son frère. Il reconnaît l'odeur familière de leur appartement. Il se dit distraitement que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir pris la chambre en face de l'entré plutôt que celle à l'autre bout du salon. Moins de pas à faire.

Son corps rebondi sur le matelas tandis qu'il se sent allongé avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Puis ses vêtements s'envolent. Il est effeuillé doucement, son corps traversé par des centaines de frissons.

D'abord ses chaussures et chaussettes. Puis des mains sur le bouton de son pantalon, qui descende lentement sa braguette. Il a le souffle coupé. Dans sa tête se mélange l'épisode du placard. Derrières ses paupières closes, les yeux d'Angelina. Son pantalon disparaît. Les doigts remontent sur son torse. Les boutons de sa chemise cèdent. Retirer le tissu est moins évident, et soudain il est de nouveau conscient de la situation. Il est chez lui, dans son lit, et c'est son frère qui le déshabille.

Quand il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon et son t-shirt, il se force à rouler de l'autre côté du lit. Étendu sur le dos il laisse le sommeil l'envahir de nouveau. Confusément, comme dans un rêve, d'autres lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Les caressent, en testent la douceur. Puis le poids d'un corps, qui s'étend sur le lui. Un corps chaud, ferme. Des mains qui se posent, une sur son ventre, sur la peau chaude, alors qu'elle passe la barrière du tissu. Une dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, pour incliner sa tête. Enfin, une langue, qui se glisse et envahie. Ce baiser est doux, mais aussi exigeant, autoritaire, possessif. Fred se perd. Son être se tend vers l'autre, tandis que son esprit peine à se sortir à nouveau du sommeil vers lequel il plongeait. C'est bon, comme dans un rêve. Pour ce qu'il en sait, ça pourrait en être un. Il n'arrive pas à décoller ses yeux clos.

Le corps se meut, une cuisse qui s'insinue entre ses jambes. Un bras qui l'entoure plus étroitement, le serre plus fort. La main derrière son crane qui lui tourne la tête. Et toujours cette bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser est lent, profond. Il sent confusément de la salive couler doucement sur son menton. Ses poings sont crispés sur les draps. Un gémissement passe enfin la barrière de ses lèvres, pour se perdre dans une autre gorge.

Et soudain il gémit plus fort. Contre son sexe dressé, la cuisse appuie et frotte, délicieuse friction. Contre sa hanche, sur sa propre cuisse, le bassin de l'autre bouge, se balance. La langue qui s'enfonçait si profondément dans sa bouche le quitte. Les lèvres de l'autre se posent sur son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, avant de descendre dans son cou. Fred peine à respirer, la bouche entrouverte. Il entend ses propres gémissements s'échapper, entrecoupés par son souffle étatique. Les bruits de baisers déposés sur sa peau raisonnent de manière obscène à ses oreilles, augmentant son désir.

Sous son corps, le lit grince doucement, au rythme des balancements de hanche. Son pénis érigé est dur, et la sensation de cette colonne de chair pressé contre la cuisse tendre de l'autre l'emmène à chaque fois un peu plus haut. Il sent déjà un peu de liquide couler, humidifiant son sous vêtement. Ses mains sont toujours crispées, refermés sur les draps froissés. Il n'ose pas faire un geste, perdu entre le réel et le fantasme. Un geste de lui et tout part en fumé, il en est certain.

Il pousse un cri étranglé alors que la peau sensible de son cou est mordue vivement. Puis les baisers reprennent, traçant un nouveau chemin. La bouche est de retour sur la sienne, noyant les sons qu'il laisse échapper. Sur sa joue, sur sa langue, un souffle rauque, parfois presque un grognement. Fred sent son excitation monter encore. La langue de l'autre le fouille, l'attire, le suce, encore et encore. Et le balancier de hanche s'accélère.

Il gémit fort. Si fort qu'il se fait l'impression confuse d'être une fille. Pensée idiote. Le lit grince plus fort tandis que le corps de l'autre s'écrase contre le sien avec une ardeur renouvelée. Il étend son cou, ménageant un espace pour que l'autre continue ses baisers. Il sent son souffle saccadé dans ses cheveux, entend le bruit de ses efforts s'échouer contre son oreille.

Et enfin c'est là. L'orgasme terrasse Fred. Il le fait monter haut, le perdant un peu plus dans cet état de semi conscience. Il a l'impression d'exploser, alors que dans le même temps, l'autre parle pour la première fois. Et il ne sait pas si les paroles qui s'impriment au fer rouge dans son esprit, sont ce qui l'a fait basculer de l'autre côté, ou ce qui le glace d'effroi alors que le sommeil s'empare enfin de lui. Car l'autre à la voix de son frère.

« Tu es à moi Fred, à personne d'autre. Et ce que tu laisseras les autres te faire, je te le ferrais aussi. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, Fred ouvre les yeux difficilement, la tête enserré entre le marteau et l'enclume d'un Gobelin. Il grogne, l'esprit vide, uniquement remplie de douleur. Ses paupières à peine ouvertes, il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il a besoin d'une potion et rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'évier, un flacon vide reposant à coté, et son cerveau résolument plus coopératif, qu'il retrace la soirée de la veille. Tout lui reviens en flash, accompagné du bruit de la douche en arrière fond.

Il revoit les gens, les sourires, les rires, l'alcool. Angelina. Puis son corps se fige. Il se sent glacé. Il se sent sale. Sur sa peau, les caresses fantômes, vestige que son esprit lui fait obligeamment revivre. Sur sa langue, le goût de son frère. Sur ses joues, les larmes. À ses oreilles, les paroles que George lui a adressées, à la fin.

Fred reste figé. Il ne réalise pas que l'eau a cessé de couler. Il est concentré à détester son frère, juste un tout petit peu. Et à se sentir coupable. De ne pas avoir vu que son autre lui avait un problème. De ne pas avoir dit non. D'avoir aimé, tellement fort. Il se sent comme un être contre nature. Il est contre nature. Monstrueux et égoïste.

Soudain contre sa peau froide, un corps chaud. Deux mains, presque identiques aux siennes, se posent sur son ventre. Un torse se presse contre son dos. Un menton sur son épaule, une bouche sur son cou. Le bassin de George, ferme contre ses fesses.

Un sanglot étouffé passe la barrière des lèvres de Fred tandis qu'il sent sa virilité durcir doucement. Il respire difficilement tandis que les lèvres de son jumeau se déplacent, embrassant doucement, si délicatement. Comme si Fred était la plus fragile des choses. La plus sale et laide et fragile des choses.

George le caresse tendrement, l'embrasse, tente d'apaiser ses larmes. Mais cela ne marche pas. Alors, l'une de ses mains plonge dans ses cheveux, épousant parfaitement l'arrondi de son crâne. Il lui tourne la tête et il pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Un baiser. Encore un. Si bon. De son frère. Pire, de son jumeau. Et Fred ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre, désespéré. Ils s'embrassent. Passionnément. Avec envie.

Et Fred gémit. Parce qu'il est tellement dur. Le baiser cesse, mais il garde la tête tourné sur le côté. George le touche, ses mains parcourant son corps. Il gémit doucement. Les yeux fermés, il sent son caleçon, sale de leurs sales petites affaires de la veille, glisser lentement sur ses cuisses. Les mains touchent distraitement la chair tendre, remontent, évitant le pénis de Fred, traversent l'abdomen lisse. De ses pouces, George retrace l'arrondie des fesses de Fred.

Enfin les mains reviennent, l'une se posant sur son ventre, tandis que l'autre, enfin, enfin, se pose sur le pénis de Fred. Et c'est si bon de le sentir juste ainsi. Il gémit, fort, sanglotant presque. Puis la main bouge. Haut, bas. Le pouce passe doucement sur le somment, effleurant le gland. Et Fred sanglote pour de bon, mais il ne sait plus si c'est de dégoût ou de plaisir.

George l'embrasse encore, parfois sur les lèvres, parfois sur toute parcelle de peau à sa portée. Contre son oreille, son souffle rauque. Ça le fait bander encore un peu plus. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour réaliser que contre ses fesses fermes, se presse le propre sexe de son frère, dur, chaud. Il pousse contre lui au même rythme où il le caresse. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, mouillé de larme, ses lèvres s'écartant pour laisser passer un autre gémissement.

« Ha ! »

Le son le surprend lui-même. Il n'a jamais été du genre bruyant, que ce soit durant ses plaisirs solitaires ou avec les filles. Mais il n'a jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir non plus. Tellement qu'il est incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Pourtant il reste statique, poupée de chiffon, parce que c'est dans les bras de son frère, sous ses mains, qu'il ressent ce plaisir.

Contre sa volonté, ses hanches entament un lent mouvement de balancier, son pénis s'enfonçant plus fort dans le poing serré de George, ses fesses s'écartant chaque fois un peu plus sous la pression de l'érection de son jumeau.

Et soudain, le rythme s'accélère. George le branle durement, presque profondément, serrant fort et d'une façon qui rend tout si bon. Sa bouche est de nouveau posée sur son cou, suçant et mordant et grognant parfois, avant de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres en un baiser désordonné. Et entre ses fesses, le pénis de George est définitivement logé, frottant et poussant et passant sur cet endroit si intime de Fred. Et c'est bon. Si bon qu'il gémit maintenant sans s'arrêter, perdu dans le plaisir. Il est si près.

La bouche de George se rapproche de son oreille, murmurant d'une voix convaincue.

« Fred. Un jour, bientôt, tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre te toucher. Ce sera si bon, tu verras. Si bon quand je serais la, tout à l'intérieur de toi. Oh Fred! »

Et Fred jouit. Parce que tandis que George parlait, il a senti sa verge presser durement contre son anus. Si fort, que lorsqu'il a jouit lui aussi, un peu de sa semence est entré. Et il l'a senti couler et s'accumuler contre son intimé et le long de ses cuisses.

Dans son cou, George respire vite. Ses bras croisés sur le ventre de Fred, contraigne ce dernier dans une étreinte ferme. Il ne bouge pas. Le plaisir de l'orgasme se dissipant, il est de nouveau envahit par le froid et le dégoût de lui-même. Une question tourbillonne dans son esprit. Qu'a t'il fait ? Qu'a t'il fait pour pousser son frère, littéralement sa moitié, à se comporter de cette façon ? Car il ne fait aucun doute pour Fred que cette sombre histoire est entièrement sa faute. Le dégoût l'envahit un peu plus, menaçant de déborder.

Ses doigts glacés se posent sur les avant-bras de son frère, qu'il force à se décroiser petit à petit. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourne, regardant son jumeau dans les yeux. Son regard impénétrable le déstabilise un peu. Lentement il remonte leurs sous-vêtements respectifs. Puis sa main se pose sur la joue de George. Il lui sourit.

« Je suis désolé George. Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te pousser à ça mais... Il faut que ça cesse. Ce n'est pas bien. »

Il n'y a aucune réponse de son vis à vis. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred ne comprend pas ce qui se cache derrière ce silence. Son jumeau lui est inaccessible. Ses mains tremblent, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Soudain, il faut qu'il s'éloigne. S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, il se penche sur les toilettes et vomi. Puis il passe un long moment sous la douche, ses larmes se mélangeant avec l'eau chaude, la bouche remplis du goût amer de déchirure de son âme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La boutique de Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux ne désemplit pas. En cette belle journée ensoleillée, les sorciers profitent du beau temps et arpentent le chemin de traverse, oublieux de la guerre qui s'est terminé voilà plus d'un an.

Parmi la foule, Fred repère son jumeau, sa chevelure de feu et ses épaules larges se détachant nettement. Il arpente les rayons, remplissant, rangeant, achalandant. Il sourit. Un sourire joyeux, avenant. Rit même parfois avec certains de leurs clients les plus jeunes.

Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés depuis L'incident. Plusieurs mois qui ont creusés le fossé séparant les deux frères. George dors désormais dans l'autre chambre, ou dans d'autres lits, pour ce que Fred en sait. Ils ne se parlent plus, George refusant répondre à ses questions. Se voient à peine. Il n'y a qu'à la boutique qu'il peut l'observer, s'assurer qu'il va bien. Mais voir que son frère rit et sourit et plaisante avec d'autres, brises un peu plus le cœur de Fred.

Soudain il sent des bras l'entourer, des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser est rapide, à peine un effleurement. Mais c'est presque déjà trop. Il baisse les yeux pour tomber sur le regard doux d'Angelina. Leur relation a évolué, mais moins que ce que tout le monde pense. Ils sortent ensemble. Se baladent dans les rues main dans la main, s'embrassent. Il écoute la jeune fille parler, lui sourit quand il le faut. Mais il se sent toujours en décalage.

Sans attendre, elle lui saisit la main et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Fred jette un coup d'œil à Ron, qui est depuis peu leur employé. Il a du mal à se remettre de la guerre et surtout de la disparition de Harry. Le visage pâle et les yeux fatigués, il lui sourit tout de même, levant le pouce en l'air. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le remplace pour une pause impromptue.

Angelina le traîne dans les rues, babillant joyeusement, ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Sans se rendre compte qu'en réalité, elle est seule. Le corps froid de Fred la suit par automatisme, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il se sent vide. Comme si un Détraqueur avait aspiré son âme hors de son corps et que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Depuis L'événement, il est absent.

Il regarde la vie avancer sans lui, se laisse traîner quand elle l'embarque. Mais il n'a plus de volonté, plus d'envie. Ou presque. Il repousse les pensées parasites. Il ne veut pas qu'elles lui traversent encore l'esprit. Il est tellement sale.

Quand il regagne de nouveau la boutique, il a l'impression d'être partie une seconde seulement. Il se laisse embrasser encore une fois. Rapidement, comme quelques instants plus tôt. Ou bien est-ce des heures. Angelina s'en va. Il reprend sa place derrière le comptoir, à coté de Ron, qui lui demande précipitamment de descendre dans la réserve chercher des boites à flemme.

Fred s'exécute, il sait que son petit frère ne supporte plus les endroits sombre et fermé. Ses yeux balayent le magasin, à la recherche de George, tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'arrière-boutique et la resserve. Mais il ne le voit pas dans la foule.

Au début, alors que L'événement ne datait que de quelques semaines, Fred se détestait de chercher ainsi son jumeau du regard. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, détestable éloignement, était entièrement sa faute. Sa faute si son jumeau avait été ainsi attiré par lui. Sa faute s'il avait dû repousser George. Sa faute la tristesse de son jumeau. Sa faute, tout. Fred en était persuadé même si à l'époque il ne comprenait pas.

Puis il avait remarqué. Compris. Si George l'avait approché ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait perçu avant lui ce que Fred désirait. Car Fred devenait obsédé. Obsédé par son jumeau. Le jour, il le cherche du regard, ses yeux parcourant son corps, ses joues se colorant de honte. Quand Angelina le touche, l'embrasse, c'est son jumeau qu'il voudrait sentir à la place. Les caresses et baisers de la jeune fille, sans aucune saveur à côté. La nuit est pire. Car alors son imagination lui fait revire le plaisir qu'il a ressenti, sans jamais parvenir à égaler la réalité. Et il se réveille, le pénis dur, les joues mouillées de larmes, la honte et le dégoût de lui-même l'étouffant presque, l'envie de retrouver son frère et de l'embarquer dans cette déviance malsaine plus forte que jamais. Mais il résiste, pour ne pas faire de mal à son jumeau.

Puis les choses on prit une tournure plus horrifiante encore. Car avec le temps, tout ce qui le retient de céder à ses pulsions, toutes ses bonnes raisons, toute cette volonté de préserver son frère, disparaît. Et cela l'effraie.

Il est surpris de voir de la lumière dans la réserve. Puis il se fige en bas des marches, les yeux braqués sur George. Lui aussi s'est figé, à moitié penché sur un carton de fourniture. Son visage est presque tourné vers lui, arrêté à mi-chemin par une colère tenace. Fred le comprend. Il sait que son frère est en colère contre lui. En colère qu'il les éloigne ainsi. Alors qu'ensemble ils sont tellement bien.

Un hoquet s'échappe de la bouche de Fred tandis qu'il bouge sans s'en apercevoir. George l'a entendu et s'est tourné vers lui, surpris, croyant sans doute à un sanglot. Et soudain, les corps se percutent, se pressent. Les bras de Fred entourent les épaules solides de son jumeau, alors que ses lèvres se posent avec urgence sur celle de George. Il répond tout de suite au baiser, avec urgence. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de Fred, glissant rapidement sur ses fesses.

Ils s'embrassent avec désespoir et désir, Fred gémissant et se frottant contre George. Il se retrouve maladroitement pressé contre une pile de caisse en bois, qui vacillent sous le choc. Ses cuisses s'écartent automatiquement, une de ses jambes s'enroulant autour du bassin de l'autre.

Il ne pleure pas. N'est pas envahi par le dégoût ou la répulsion. C'est bon. Bon de sentir son jumeau contre lui. Bon de ressentir autant de plaisir alors qu'ils ne font que s'embrasser. George honore son corps, sa bouche et sa langue descendant le long de sa gorge. De sa bouche s'échappe des murmures d'assentiment, d'encouragement. D'excuse.

La porte de la réserve claque contre le mur tandis que la voie de Ron se fait entendre, leur demandant si tout va bien. Figé tous les deux, c'est Fred qui répond qu'ils arrivent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore dans un merveilleux baiser, puis George s'écarte, ses yeux impénétrables fixés sur lui. Il le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte au magasin, les boites lévitant derrière lui.

Tout le reste de la journée, ils s'observent. Se frôlent parfois. Et Fred se gorge de sentir à nouveau son frère auprès de lui. Ils ne se parlent pas de la journée. Ni même le soir après que la boutique soit fermée. Ils mangent ensemble, se douchent ensemble, se caressant un peu, sans pour autant basculer. Ils se regardent. S'embrassent un peu. Beaucoup. Puis s'endorment dans le même lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, tout a changé, même si rien n'est différent. Assis à la table du petit déjeuné, ils profitent de ce dimanche matin pour parler. Fred en premier. Il s'excuse encore. Explique son dégoût de lui-même, cette impression tenace d'entraîner son frère dans une chose tellement mal. Puis son envie, son désir. Impossible à chasser.

A tout ça, George répond son propre désir. Leur relation, toujours exclusive. Leur perfection, ensemble. Sa jalousie. Sa peur de perdre Fred. Les autres, ce qu'ils penseront s'ils découvrent ce nouvel amour, n'a aucune importance. Et si George veut tout cela, alors Fred aussi. Ça a toujours été Fred et George, Forge et Gred.

George est assis sur le canapé du salon quand Fred l'enjambe. Ses cuisses passés de chaque côté du bassin de son frère, ses bras entourant ses épaules, son corps pressé contre le sien, Fred embrasse George. Doucement, tendrement, passionnément. Les lèvres caressent, les langues goûtent, les dents mordent.

Dans l'entré, des coups contre la porte. Angelina. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Fred oublie aussitôt cette pensée. Il n'y a de place dans sa tête que pour George. Les mains de son frère se promènent sur la peau de ses flancs, de son dos, remontant lentement son t-shirt. Il est bientôt torse nu. Les mains sont remplacées par une bouche. Chaude, mouillé, elle glisse, déposant des baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule. Il est attiré plus près, plus haut, alors qu'elle se pose sur un de ses tétons. Mordant, aspirant, léchant. Quand elle quitte l'un, c'est pour faire subir le même traitement à l'autre, tirant des soupirs de plaisir à Fred, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser bref car Fred ne peut pas supporter le contact contre sa peau nue du propre t-shirt de son frère. Il lui retire rapidement, avant de revenir l'embrasser. Leurs mains s'explorent, se caressent. Douces, avides. Ils sont durs, emprisonnés dans le tissu serré de leurs pantalons.

La bouche de George se pose dans son cou et mord. Puis aspire. Fred halète. Et gémit. Son corps est chaud, brûlant, tremblant. Son bassin bouge, se pressant contre celui de son jumeau. Il pousse et presse. Un autre gémissement.

Dans l'entré, les coups cessent, avant de reprendre accompagné d'une voix. Fred l'entend à peine. Mais il entend distinctement celle de George, basse et grondante dans son oreille.

« Fred ! »

Il a envie de parler. De dire, qu'il n'entend pas, qu'il n'y a que lui. Mais il ne peut pas, le souffle tremblant. Les mains de George s'infiltrent dans son pantalon, le baissant un peu, se posant sur ses fesses. Il sent ses doigts se crisper sur la chair tendre alors qu'un grognement satisfait lui échappe. L'entendre perdre pied ainsi émoustille Fred et le fait monter un peu plus haut. Précipitamment il déboutonne le pantalon de son jumeau, libérant sa virilité dressé, avant d'en faire autant avec la sienne, baissant un peu plus son propre pantalon.

Leur deux sexe réunis se frottent. C'est une sensation nouvelle, agréable, que de sentir ces colonnes de chaire chaudes et palpitantes, forme allongé, peau soyeuse, comprimés entre leurs deux abdomens. Le pénis de George est un peu plus long, un peu plus épais. Le sien est plus rouge. Déjà humide.

Les hanches de Fred se balancent, les mains de son frère toujours sur son arrière train. Leurs bouche se cherchent, se lient, se quittent pour embrasser d'autres endroits, pousser d'autres gémissements. Le bruit de leur corps qui s'aime raisonne dans l'appartement. Dans l'entré, plus de coup mais de discrets sanglots. Aucun des deux n'y prête attention.

Tandis qu'il balance ses hanches, Fred sent. Les doigts de George contre son intimité. Le bout de son index qui taquine le délicat anneau de muscles. Les yeux fermés, il soupire, s'étrangle un peu.

« Oui ! »

Cela sort de sa bouche, sans vraiment qu'il en ait conscience. Il monte de plus en plus dans son plaisir. Et anticiper ce que son frère va lui faire ne fait que renforcer son plaisir. Plus il pousse, amplifiant le mouvement de son bassin, plus les doigts de George le pénètrent à cet endroit. Ce n'est pas agréable. Pas désagréable non plus. Mais la pensé, l'image qu'il a en tête le sont. Il gémit maintenant sourdement.

George va et vient à l'intérieur de lui. Il a rentré plusieurs doigts. Et c'est bon. Bon quand il effleure cet endroit en lui. Ils vont plus vite. Plus fort. Fred pressant son pénis contre celui de son jumeau, noyant ses gémissements dans sa bouche, puis poussant sur les doigts, les enfonçant plus loin, geignant cette fois la bouche libre.

Ils jouissent sans s'y attendre vraiment. Fred se fige tandis que sa semence se mélange à celle de son frère, avant de se laisser tomber contre son torse, essoufflé, sa bouche trouvant sa compagne pour un autre baiser. Et puis George pousse, ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur. Les mouvements sont constants, profond, pressant. Fred gémit en sanglotant, sa bouche s'ouvrant, pénétré elle aussi par la langue de son frère.

« Ha ! George ! Oui, oui ! »

Sa tête vient se loger dans le cou de son jumeau, sa bouche pressée contre la peau tendre pour étouffer un peu les bruits qui en sortent. Son sexe est mou, tout comme celui de George. Mais ils prennent du plaisir malgré tout. Cela dure. Quelques minutes, quelques heures. Puis Fred trouve le courage de s'extraire de l'étreinte. Le regard de son frère tandis qu'il se tient debout devant lui, les joues rouge, débraillé, est incandescent et le fait trembler.

Affalé sur le canapé, le pantalon légèrement baissé, le sexe reposant sur son ventre couvert de sperme, George est désirable et fait rentrer dans l'esprit de Fred des pensés peu avouables. Il n'en a plus honte. Pas devant lui en tout cas.

Se laissant tomber à genoux, son visage se pose sur une cuisse, ses yeux traçant la forme du pénis de George. Il le revoit dur pour lui. Dans ses cheveux, une main se pose, caressant doucement son crâne. Il sent le regard calme, entend la respiration lente. Ses yeux remontent et se posent sur la preuve de leurs plaisirs. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, son visage se rapproche, sa langue goûtant doucement. C'est amer et salé. Ça fait soupirer George. Alors il recommence, plus franchement.

Puis, sa langue, sa bouche, trouvent le sexe au repos de son frère. Ses mains se posent sur les cuisses fermes, caressant lentement. Il lèche, aspire, suce. Sur sa tête, toujours une main, qui le flatte doucement. L'autre vient saisir l'une de celles de Fred. Leurs doigts se lient. Et petit à petit, le pénis de George durci à nouveau. Il soupire doucement.

Quand enfin il le sent rigide sous sa langue, Fred s'éloigne. Debout sous le regard de George, il retire ses derniers vêtements. Il se lève aussi, son sexe dur, dressé, bougeant doucement. Les vêtements se rejoignent. Ils se regardent.

« Pas de retour en arrière Fred. Je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

Il acquiesce. Et complète les paroles de son frère.

« Juste nous. Personne d'autre. »

Reculant, regardant toujours son jumeau, Fred recule. Bien vite suivi. Ils sont dans leur chambre, sur leur lit. George le recouvre entièrement de son corps, sa bouche pressé contre la sienne, l'embrassant comme jamais il n'a été embrassé.

Fred a passé ses jambes autour de son bassin, le pressant plus intimement. Quand le sexe de George pénètre à l'intérieur de lui, il est désagréablement étiré. Puis cela cesse. Ils sont liés. Profondément. Et George bouge, suivant les mouvements de Fred. Son sexe allant et venant, frottant et poussant, pressant à l'intérieur de lui.

Il gémit. Fort. Faire l'amour ensemble est bon. Tellement bon. Tellement juste. Ils sont né ensemble, on grandi ensemble, évolué ensemble. Ce qu'ils font n'est que la continuité de ce qu'ils sont.

Ils bougent plus vite, le lit grinçant doucement sous eux. Puis George le saisit. Le serrant plus fort, le rapprochant plus près. Ses coups de reins plus actifs. Et il crie.

« George ! George ! Oui, c'est bon ! »

Mantra s'échappant de sa bouche quand elle n'est pas impérieusement réclamée par celle de son jumeau. Fred est dur à nouveau. Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. N'a pas le temps. Il jouit, le pénis de George profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui. Il jouit lui aussi.

Ils retombent sur le lit, pantelant, serré l'un contre l'autre. S'aimant. Ensemble. S'aimant ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin.

FIN.


End file.
